


a narrative of sorts

by retts



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Post-it Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retts/pseuds/retts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in a flat somewhere in london, there is a long-suffering refrigerator covered in narrative, chronicling the silly lives of its owner and the people who revolve around him. or something like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a narrative of sorts

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ September 2011: oh wow, I seem to have lost my mind. I wrote this ages ago, decided to do it post-it style, then let it fester in my pc because I didn't know how to actually make post-its. Then months later, I looked it up on youtube, opened GIMP, and made these lousy...things that seem to look like post-its except they're all wonky and wrong and ugly and ugh -- then I decided to put it on the internet for everybody to see. This is, obviously, very image-heavy. 

 

 

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=ol2t0)

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2ns6ek7)

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=33mu1ch)

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=23r5vea)

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=33lft4l)

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2uz5vg1)

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=s1kzgx)

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=ht7i8g)

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=mif5lv)

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=34px8cy)

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=o6im14)

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2lcbpe9)

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=t7zzag)

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2nhg4nq)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2m26yxc)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=wwngau)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2cdkduc)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=27y1mc1)

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=29f5nk8)

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=68cwo5)

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=i4hlpt)

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=14y91cl)

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2zqyfid)

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=295wgvc)

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2yw5lyw)

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=in9uty)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=n5szyu)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2w53sde)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2lse99z)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=54wtjl)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2r4690m)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=n6e52w)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2ypexpl)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=5ai1r6)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=903i9v)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=11so6dk)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2dw90sl)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=acwwea)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=6y2i3d)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=6y2uty)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=35iyijr)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=k39i5t)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=ion6mt)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=mbkgar)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2508osw)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=34fh4rk)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=9kwhaa)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=11spaiu)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=4jnjlu)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=15nltg8)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=zv4gh2)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=152by4h)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=xnsvb4)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=1ylrpv)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2wdtsty)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=6rsivl)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=b7gz5y)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=200bsw1)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2zeiib5)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=108cryb)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=vzwp3t)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2ykjk79)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=fkciol)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2hdmzwp)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=6h55qd)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2vtpocp)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=rwjddl)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2cygpok)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=qzqb2u)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=oh72fd)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=i4pijk)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=15g57c)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2ngrj2x)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=wtsol3)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=286r7ue)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2iuaih5)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=20v13iu)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=24l1oo1)

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> they're all so busy they don't have time to say these things to each other, obviously. 
> 
> Feedback is love :)


End file.
